


La chispa yace en el corazón

by Nika_AG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just sweet things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Stiles tiene problemas creyendo en su propia magia. Derek ayuda.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	La chispa yace en el corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Título sugerido por mi querida Ana, que también pidió el fic. Gracias, te quiero <3 <3

En cierta forma, el Camaro se había convertido en un ambiente casi tan familiar como el Jepp. Claro, preferiría si pudiera usar su propio Jeep, pero según Derek, atraía demasiada atención en las noches en las que debían pasar desapercibidos. Allá en Beacon Hills, lo único que Stiles había necesitado para pasar desapercibido era ser Stiles, pero las cosas eran diferentes en una ciudad grande. Lo más importante aquí era mezclarse entre la gente y no dejar rastro o al menos, no permitir que posibles amenazar puedan rastrearlos. Stiles esperó, moviendo los dedos sobre sus rodillas. La hiperactividad seguía siendo algo con lo que debía vivir y aunque el tiempo pasado luchando contra hombros lobos y demonios ancestrales le había hecho menos sensible, seguía sintiendo ansiedad. Tarareó en voz baja, tratando de calmarse y casi no reparó en el celular brillando, anunciando un mensaje un silencio. Bien. Era tiempo. Podía hacer esto. Salió del auto tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio abandonado. Su único trabajo era rodear la salida con ceniza y atrapar al joven lobo dentro. Lo había hecho antes, pero algunas veces fallaba y a pesar que Derek insistía que las veces anteriores no tenían nada que ver con la suerte, Stiles no lo creía así. Escuchó un gruñido y se apresuró, sabiendo que las primeras transformaciones eran las más peligrosas. Oyó los gruñidos y limpiándose el sudor de las manos, sacó la bolsa de su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Alcanzó a ver la forma del chico lobo bajando las escaleras y se apresuró a formar la línea de ceniza en el piso, tratando de concentrarse y recordar cómo se había sentido la última vez que funcionó. Lo único que pasó es que el lobo se detuvo al verlo, al parecer confundido y luego piso la línea de ceniza sin que nada lo detuviera, gruñendo casi en su cara y enseñando los colmillos. Varios años atrás, Stiles se habría desmayado, pero el tener lobos cerca ya no era una sorpresa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un taser y lo apretó contra el costado del lobo, esbozando una tensa sonrisa mientras lo veía caer. Bueno, esa era otra falla en su lista de intentos. Tal vez era hora de rendirse y aceptar que no tenía magia alguna y que las pocas veces que la ceniza había funcionado fue suerte.

–¿No funcionó? – preguntó Derek, mirando el cuerpo en el piso.

–Lo detuve –contestó Stiles–. Creo que califica como funcionar.

Derek alzó una ceja, observando la línea de ceniza dispersa en el suelo.

–Tal vez debamos rendirnos con eso –sugirió Stiles, sabiendo que sería ignorado. Derek rodó los ojos, como siempre.

–Llamaré a alguien que pueda recogerlo. Scott debe tener algún contacto que se haga cargo. Y seguiremos entrenando.

Stiles suspiró. Dejó que Derek se encargara del lobo que poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Suspiró agradecido cuando la noche acabó y finalmente pudo regresar a su departamento a dormir.

Lamentablemente, la paz no duró mucho. Menos de cuatro horas después, Derek lo estaba despertando y obligando a salir.

–Escucha –dijo Stiles, mientras bostezaba–. Hice lacrosse antes, y es todo el ejercicio que pensaba hacer en mi vida.

–Ya discutimos sobre esto, Stiles. No quiero que te veas atrapado en una situación, y en nuestra línea de trabajo, siempre estamos atrapados en algún tipo de situación y que no puedas escapar porque no puedes correr lo suficientemente rápido.

–Pensé que tendría la magia para eso –replicó.

–Y yo pensé que deberíamos rendirnos con eso –replicó a su vez Derek. Stiles bufó. Casi prefería al antiguo Derek que apenas hablaba.

–¿Sabes? Odio que uses mis propias frases contra mí.

–Qué mal por ti. Vamos, empecemos a correr.

Stiles obedeció. En cierta forma, discutía porque era parte de su carácter, pero entendía que esto era necesario si quería seguir viviendo en el mismo mundo de Derek, Scott y el resto. Derek opinaba que debía entrenar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mente, para ser capaz de controlar la magia dentro de él, pero Stiles creía que a Derek simplemente, le gustaba el ejercicio. Y mostrar sus músculos en una camiseta ajustada, porque era un exhibicionista. No es que Stiles se quejara, estar con él de forma romántica era una de las cosas que no esperaba (o tal vez sí, algo de tensión existía entre ellos desde que se conocieron) y que no creyó posible después de salir con Lydia algunos meses. Tal vez había necesitado tenerla para notar que no se puede vivir de sueños y expectaciones, no era justo para él y mucho menos para Lydia forzar una relación basada en sus ideales. Con Derek era diferente, para empezar, él no veía a Derek como una existencia superior, que debía ganar, sino más bien como un compañero algo fastidioso a veces. Alguien que le ayudaba a permanecer con los pies en la tierra y que lo ayudaba a ser mejor. En resumidas cuentas, estaba feliz, aunque todavía detestara las carreras matutinas.

–Al fin –resopló Stiles–. Dime que ya puedo ir a dormir.

–Si tienes energía para hablar, creo que puedes hacer más –replicó Derek, sonriendo. Ese era otro cambio. Derek sonreía más y no era tan amargado como antes. A Stiles le gustaba creer que era gracias a su influencia–. Vamos a mi apartamento. Te invitaré el desayuno.

–Sólo por eso, te amo – contestó Stiles, limpiándose el sudor del rostro. Derek sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

–Hoy vamos seguir entrenando tu magia –anunció Derek, mientras terminaba de comer. Stiles se atragantó con el té en su intento de responder–. Aquí, en un ambiente controlado. Y no repliques, lo necesitas y puedes hacerlo.

–Según mis estadísticas –contestó Stiles, bajando la taza de té–. No puedo. De un total de treinta intentos, he logrado sólo siete. Y varias de ellas fueron porque le tengo miedo a tu tío y en las otras, había mucho peligro. Pero no puedo controlarlo, Derek. No hay _chispa_ o como sea que lo llames.

Stiles bufó cuando Derek no le contestó. Era la mejor forma de evitar una discusión y Derek lo sabía. Stiles terminó de comer en silencio y a modo de protesta, no ayudó mientras Derek movía el sofá, la mesa y las sillas para hacer sitio en medio de la sala.

–Tendrás que atraparme. Creo que es mejor hacerlo así hasta que lo domines. Lo logras cuando estás bajo presión, pero necesitas hacerlo de forma consciente. Entenderlo. En cierta forma, es como cambiar al sentir la luna.

–No creo que sea una buena analogía, ¿hay peligro de asesinar a alguien mientras hago “magia”?

–Depende. Si la magia es muy fuerte, puede escapar y causar daño al portador o a otros. Toma tu tiempo. Recuerda cómo te sentías y entonces haz el círculo alrededor mío.

–¿Sabes? Es muy raro escucharte tan calmado. Prefería cuando gruñías.

–Y no saldremos de aquí hasta que lo logres –agregó Derek. Stiles suspiró y tomó la bolsa de cenizas, tratando de centrar su mente como Derek siempre le insistía que debía hacer. Callar su hiperactivo cerebro siempre era un problema, pero trató de hacerlo, trató de recordar la sensación de urgencia, de tener que hacer las cosas bien porque sus amigos dependían de ello y suspiró.

–Magia, magia, magia, magia, magia –repitió sin notarlo mientras dejaba caer la ceniza en un círculo alrededor de Derek. No sólo era lo más básico, era lo único que logró hacer. Si no podía repetirlo, nunca podría avanzar–. Magia, magia, funciona, funciona…

Stiles retrocedió, observando la ceniza en el suelo. No se sentía diferente y de repente, la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de él. Había fallado, lo sabía. Lo que sea que fuera esa chispa, no era capaz de sentirla, menos de activarla y de usarla a consciencia. Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar cuando sintió labios apoyados en los suyos, el aroma familiar de Derek y el peso de sus manos rodeando sus hombros. Stiles se sintió calmarse, y aprovechó el momento para devolver el beso, abrir los labios y suspirar contra la boca de Derek, decepcionado cuando se alejó.

–¿Te calmaste?

–Si me das un beso cada vez que fallo, no es un gran estímulo para hacer las cosas bien –contestó Stiles.

–¿Qué tal si no te vuelvo a besar hasta que logres atraparme? – Stiles no lo tomó en serio. Incluso mientras lo decía, Derek seguía cerca y con los ojos clavados en sus labios. A diferencia de antes, ya no creía en sí mismo como alguien sin gracia y desagradable. Sabía que lucía bien, y sabía que a Derek le gustaba su apariencia tanto como su personalidad. Lo admitiera él o no.

–No podrías hacerlo. Estás demasiado enloquecido por mí.

Derek no lo negó. En vez de eso, llevó las manos a sus muslos y lo levantó sin esfuerzo, haciendo que la espalda de Stiles chocara contra la pared.

–No lo niego –murmuró contra los labios de Stiles. Stiles trató de besarlo, pero Derek lo puso en el piso, retrocediendo–, así que atrápame para que pueda tocarte.

–Te estoy odiando mucho justo ahora –murmuró Stiles. Al menos, pensó, ya no sentía la ansiedad bullendo por su cuerpo, aunque la excitación que la reemplazaba tampoco le ayudaba. Cerró los ojos y trató, otra vez, de concentrarse. En vez de dejarse arrastrar por los miles de pensamientos negativos que solían poblar su mente, se concentró en Scott, en cómo se sentía saber que era un miembro útil de su manada y el haber logrado tener una vida con la que estaba satisfecho. Enfocarse en las cosas buenas no era algo que hacía seguido, pero según Derek podía ayudar a centrarlo y bajar sus nervios. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a armar el círculo y esta vez, pudo sentir algo familiar en su interior.

–Magia –susurró, pero esta vez no por nerviosismo. Suspiró otra vez cuando terminó la línea y se apartó, repentinamente ansioso mientras alzaba la mirada y fijaba sus ojos en Derek. Podía funcionar. Estaba casi seguro.

–Muévete –exigió a Derek, moviendo los brazos. Derek miró la línea y avanzó un paso, sólo para ser repelido hacia atrás. Stiles alzó los brazos, lanzado un grito de triunfo.

–Te dije que podías –dijo Derek, frunciendo el ceño al no poder moverse más que un par de pasos–. Debemos seguir practicando hasta que puedas acceder a tu magia.

Stiles sonrió en respuesta, viendo a Derek empezar a fruncir el ceño después de dos intentos de intentar salir del círculo.

–Libérame.

–Ahora que lo pienso –comentó, una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios–, podría dejarte allí todo el día. Has sido un cachorrito malo, Derek, mereces un castigo.

Derek gruñó, sus ojos iluminándose, pero Stiles ni siquiera parpadeó. Hace mucho que no le intimidaban los ojos de Derek. En vez de eso, tenían el efecto contrario. Stiles se acercó, cruzando sin problemas el círculo de ceniza. Podía sentir algo, tal vez la magia que los rodeaba, pero lo que estaba haciendo temblar su cuerpo no era la magia, ni la sensación de haber logrado algo que llevaba meses intentando. Era por Derek y sus colmillos y sus ojos brillando. Stiles le tomó de la camiseta y tiró de él para besarlo, Derek rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos y retrocediendo, chocando contra el invisible muro que le impedía escapar.

–Detente –suspiró Derek, empujándolo con suavidad. Stiles frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Stiles–. No me digas que necesito seguir practicando.

–Necesitas seguir practicando –repitió Derek. Stiles se alejó, decepcionado, pero Derek le tomó de la muñeca antes que pudiera salir del círculo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos–. Escúchame. Tienes que hacerlo. No quiero perderte por un mal momento, por no saber usar algo que está en ti. Y en la vida que llevamos, puedo perderte a cada momento, Stiles. Sólo quiero asegurarme de reducir esa posibilidad.

Stiles asintió, por una vez sin palabras. El abandono y la culpa por su familia asesinada todavía pesaban en Derek y él lo sabía muy bien. También sabía que tenía razón. Era imposible estar completamente a salvo, lo único que podían hacer era prepararse.

–Está bien –aceptó, alejándose para deshacer el círculo, sonriendo para romper la tensión–. Pero espero una buena recompensa después.

–Lo que sea que quieras –aseguró Derek. Stiles sonrió. Finalmente, pensó, mientras dibujaba el círculo otra vez, podía sentir que su vida estaba en equilibrio.


End file.
